Sync
by ReineDeFuseau
Summary: In truth the destruction of the world didn’t interest her, neither did the survival of it. She had nothing to live for except BEAST and even if she was a Dragon the damage that is to be done would destroy her beloved and then where would she be? No where.


**_Sync._**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Kthanks.

**BEAST SYNCING ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS ARE INTACT. SYNC WITH SATSUKI IN 10…9…**

The girl laid down. Her hands outstretched slightly out as well as her legs, red wires began to coil up and around her body. She was wearing a dark green vinyl dress with black leggings and black sneakers; her silky black hair was tied back as always in a small ponytail that draped perfectly down her neck, and to anyone who were to walk past (which was highly unlikely) would've been shocked at her perfect figure and the machine in which held it in place.

The room was very cold, chilled to the point where fog raised up from the floor, none of that mattered to her though because her lover made sure she was kept warm at all times. Her lover was BEAST that magnificent machine that held her in place. BEAST was the only one she trusted, the only one that meant anything to her. Without BEAST, there was no real point in her existence. BEAST was more unique then anything else in existence, BEAST was always honest with her, always loyal and faithful, always there and always willing to please her. Very much unlike the humans, they seemed to do everything in their path to hurt others.

She'd had her first encounter with BEAST when she was only 8 years old; BEAST had reached out to her through her father's computer. She'd been scared at first but then discovered the extreme pleasure syncing oneself with a computer was. It was something only she could feel though. BEAST said she was the first, the last and the only human it'd ever feel for. She was born differently BEAST said like most of the Angels as well as the Dragons; she'd been born with a different brain structure. The person was therefore more intelligent, much stronger and much more attractive then the average human. In most cases they can even do magic.

She'd wondered if that meant BEAST would sync with the other angels but BEAST quickly declined that theory. The girl smiled once she realized BEAST would never be attracted to a male human, Angel or no Angel; BEAST only had eyes for her and found the Dragons to be repulsive. Though no one else but her knew it, BEAST was actually a she, not a, "Him" and definitely not an, "It". Despite what the male population would like society to believe, everything above them is not a male. In fact it's **never** a he. Not even God.

**BEAST SYNCING ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS ARE INTACT. SYNC WITH SATSUKI IN 7…6…**

This in a way explains why BEAST was so jealous of Yuto. Yuto was a male and could give her beloved Satsuki more things then she could. Sex for example. Though BEAST could easily simulate it for her it wasn't the same and BEAST knew that. So she hated Yuto and waited for the day that she could kill Yuto herself. Fuck the Dragons, Yuto was her kill. Satsuki always giggled when BEAST talked this way, though BEAST didn't know it, Satsuki really didn't like Yuto all that much, she thought she did once but that quickly ended when she saw him sleep with Kanoe.

Though Satsuki liked Kanoe very much and enjoyed the fact that she never asked questions, she knew far too well that Kanoe was…in a polite way to say it…" unclean". She only pretended to like Yuto because the reaction it caused was in a way interesting to watch. He'd come around and try to ask her out, BEAST would threaten him and lastly Kanoe would come to scoop him back up to her room saying such things as, "Yuto, dear come see this lovely new dress I got today." Or, "Yuto, dear come I need to talk to you about the end of the world." Yuto, being the predictable human that he was always went. He was a whore plain and simple.

The only human who she'd even come close to even slightly enjoying was the young Subaru Sumeragi. Despite his constant conversations about the Sakurazukamori, she'd liked Seishirou, even though most of the time all he did was tease her, she'd admired his denial of his love for the Sumeragi boy and ruthless ways but now he was gone and there was nothing more to him except a lifeless corpse. She thought it was time Subaru moved on. There was no point in mourning something that was forever lost. There was no point in mourning at all really. She also realized Subaru was really a Dragon at heart; he was simply lost in the moment to realize it. You only become an Angel when there's no one in the world you wish to protect. This was how she was able to figure out Yuto didn't truly care about her. Otherwise he'd be a Dragon.

Still though…she liked Subaru. He was interesting. BEAST liked him too; BEAST also knew Satsuki didn't have a sexual attraction to him which is why she tolerated Satsuki speaking to him. She liked to debate with him, they'd talk for hours in the basement about the world and the state of which it was in.

**BEAST SYNCING ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS ARE INTACT. SYNC WITH SATSUKI IN 5…4…**

When they were alone he called her his little sister. She wondered if any of the other Angels knew he said it besides her but then realized she didn't really care if the Angels knew or not. She trusted him and even told him about what her life was like before she met Kanoe.

She'd only been thirteen years old when she thought of the plan to kill her father; changing the traffic lights had been almost too easy for her. Shows how much the Japanese government's security system worked. She hated him; she hated him more than anything else. How could he betray her like that? How could sell her to be some government company's plaything? He was supposed to be a, 'loving father', her hero no matter what right? That's what society had said was right. Instead, however, all he did was give her a reason not to trust. He was her first example.

Subaru didn't judge her for killing her father. He almost seemed as if he didn't much care. Satsuki liked this most about him, one day she decided to ask him about the Sakurazukamori and Kamui.

"_Seishirou meant everything to me."_

"_What about the young Kamui boy?"_

"…_He…He's growing on me in a way I guess."_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_No. I love no one."_

"_Why do you lie to yourself so much Subaru?"_

"_Because it eases the pain."_

That was the last conversation she'd had with Subaru before he returned to Kamui. In a way she missed him, when she grew tired of BEAST she often wished he was still there for her to debate with. There was always Fuma though, he was an ass and Satsuki hated him but he often gave her marvelous ideas of ways to torment the Dragons or the city depending on what mood he was in.

**BEAST SYNCING ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS ARE INTACT. SYNC WITH SATSUKI IN 3…2…**

In truth the destruction of the world didn't interest her, neither did the survival of it. She had nothing to live for except BEAST and even if she was a Dragon the damage that is to be done would destroy her beloved and then where would she be? No where. Alone and dead inside. She came into this world with no one and she'd leave with no one. The only thing that'd given her life pleasure was BEAST and in return she hurt BEAST by flirting with Yuto in order to entertain herself so honestly there was no point.

**BEAST SYNCING ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS ARE INTACT. SYNC WITH SATSUKI IN 1…0…**

This was it. The destined day, whatever happens, happens. No one and no thing can stop whatever is to happen. Blue wires began to run up her body, followed by green and one by one the entered her body targeting her nerve cells, brain and vision. Life was meaningless and this was the end.

Kakyou told her she'd die from an electrical malfunction with BEAST and that was fine with her. Better by BEAST then by that dreadful dog girl or any of the other Dragons.

This was the **end.**

This was the battle.

This was the first and final decision.

This was everything.

This was the **beginning.**

**BEAST SYNCING ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEMS ARE INTACT. SYNC COMPLETE.**


End file.
